White Chocolate Mocha
by OliviaJameson
Summary: Elsa, new to Seattle, walks into a local dive coffee shop. Taken aback by the ravishing Anna, Elsa ice starts to melt. Where will a simple White Chocolate Mocha lead them? Just another Elsanna modern AU.
1. Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or characters. **

Elsa shivered. The cold didn't bother her, but the uneasiness did. It was to be her first day back at college tomorrow, since her mother and her moved from cold Colorado to rainy Seattle. She wasn't used to the rain, but Elsa found it soothing. Quite comforting actually. Everyone knows that Seattle is known for coffee, so she took full advantage of that… all the time; grande white chocolate mocha with caramel syrup.

It had been already a month since they arrived, and Elsa still didn't know anyone… besides old Mr. Weasel. He didn't really count though. His elaborate toupee and, well, weaselish mustache. Elsa knew that she'd have to meet someone eventually. But it had always been difficult for her. Her heart was made of ice, evident from a past relationship.

The last year was really hard on her and her mother. Elsa had been dating Meg for two years, when Elsa found out that Meg cheated on her with her "best friend" Hans. She never spoke to either again. Then, Elsa's father had pasted away in a car wreck 9 months ago. That's when Elsa really started to turn in on herself. She became more and more reclusive and silent. Before her father pasted away, Elsa was a brunette bombshell with ocean blue eyes. But, the pain from losing her father was too much to handle. Her hair started to fade to silver and her eyes now are an ice blue… like her heart.

But, she was hoping for a brand new start. Meet fresh faces and learn to laugh and smile again. Elsa protected herself from any pain that may occur. She hadn't even said, "I love you" to anyone. Not even her mother. She hadn't spoken those words to anyone, and she sure as hell didn't love herself. The pain was just too much to bear sometimes, and she'd take her cigarette butt and put it out on her own skin. Hearing the sizzle and smell of burnt flesh gave her such a high.

Elsa walked into the local coffee shop, not expecting more than a coffee and small talk. Shyly she walked up to the counter where, low and behold her stood a petite red head. Busy with costumers at the drive thru, the young girl didn't see Elsa. But, Elsa definitely saw her. The way her tiny, delicate hands punched the orders in the computer, how her hair was pulled in a loose ponytail that cascaded down her back, and the way her ocean blue eyes darter back and forth happily.

Elsa was too taken by this beauty, that she didn't hear her say, "Her there gorgeous, what can I do for you?"

"Huh," Elsa said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, hi. Uh—I… can I just get a white chocolate mocha… with caramel syrup?"

"Sure thing! Anything else I can get for ya?"

"No, I think that's it," the blonde smirked.

"That'll be $3.58 please," the red headed said cheerfully.

"Th—thanks," she replied coyly, placing a $5 bill on the counter. As she began to pull away, the girl's hand grazed her own. Elsa's breath caught and she looked into the girl's blue eyes. "Sorry," Elsa said turning her gaze.

"Are you _sure _there isn't anything I can get for you?"

"… I don't think so." The girl smiled back at Elsa and stuck out her hand. "I'm Anna, by the way." Elsa hesitated for but a moment, contemplating taking the girl's hand, remembering how taken aback she was when their hands touched the first time. Slowly she reached out. "Hi, I'm Elsa."

"Nice to meet you Elsa!" Anna paused. "Look, can I ask something crazy?"

"S—sure," Elsa stuttered.

"I'm off in about 10 minutes, do you want to sit and talk for awhile? I know it's kind of sudden, but you seem nice, and I haven't seen you in here before." Yet again, Elsa paused. "I would love that."

"Great! I'll meet you by the fireplace Elsa."

"Sounds good," Elsa half smiled.

"See you soon," Anna winked. Turning around, Elsa took a deep breath. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Elsa's Baby

Elsa slid into the leather chair next to the fire and tried to adjust herself. She felt awkward. More awkward than usual. Never had she really considered herself _gay_. Elsa had had crushes on some girls, but never wanted to pursue it more than that. Her mom had already gone through enough pain.

The blonde took a sip of her mocha. The liquid slid down her throat so smoothly. "Oh shit, that's good," Elsa whispered, taking another sip. Her eyes darted back and forth between the tall wooden bookcases, a strange man with a monocle, and Anna. Always back to Anna. She was just way to cute to be real. Elsa literally pinched herself to make sure she still wasn't sleeping, even though she could already feel the caffeine rushing in her bloodstreams.

Checking her watch to see how much time had passed since Anna said she'd be great off. The anxiety started to rise in her and she could feel her pulse quickening. "Hey there cutie!"

"Oh shit! Jesus, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry… not really," Anna giggled. _God, her laugh._

"Well, do you, uh – wanna take a seat?" Anna sat across from Elsa, gracefully crossing her legs and looking at Elsa with sultry eyes. "So, Elsa, tell me what made you come in today?"

"I like coffee…?"

"No shit," Anna winked. Elsa melted in her chair, and it wasn't because of the fire. "Well, I just moved from Colorado… my mom and I. I kind of like exploring so, I took my motorcycle and just started riding," Elsa replied. "Your coffee shop was the first one that I saw that didn't look completely sketchy."

"Yeah, Capitol Hill can be pretty sketchy. Wait, you ride a motorcycle," Anna exclaimed, sitting forward quizzically.

"I sure do! She's a beauty! A red 2013 Ducati Monster 796."

"… That's hot."

"You think so," Elsa asked, trying to match the seductive tone. Failing quite epically, sounding more constipated than anything.

"Really hot! Can I see it?!" Anna now grew excited.

"Can—can I finish my coffee first?"

"Fineeee," Anna whined. Elsa started at Anna's lips as she spoke about attractions that Seattle had to offer; Pike Place Market, the Great Wheel, and Neighbors… a gay nightclub. "Do you like to dance, Elsa?"

"I'm not the best. Actually, I'm shit at dancing. Really bad." Anna burst out laughing, leaning forward and grazing Elsa's knee with her fingertips. Elsa felt a wave of lust pass over her, and her face became flush. Images flashed in her mind of what the red head must look like showering… preferably naked. "You're really cute," Anna said giggled.

"You're really loud." _Shit. Why the fuck did I say that? _ Instead of taking offense, Anna shrugged and replied, "So I've been told! Now, how about that motorcycle?!" Elsa looked down at her now empty mug. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope! Come on silly," Anna said. Grabbing Elsa's cold hands, Anna pulled her to a standing position. Fingers still locked, Elsa walked out of the café to the curb where her baby was standing. "She's beautiful!"

"She really is. Took me two years to save up enough for a down payment on this baby."

"I really like the color… and the seat. Looks cozy," Anna muttered, fingers running over the leather. "Can you take me for a ride?!" _Oh, I'll take you for a ride. Wait, what?! Where did that come from…_

"Now?!"

"Yes now!"

"I, uh—I'm not sure Anna…"

"Oh, come on," the red head replied. "It'll be fun."

_Here we go. _


	3. Arendelle's

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life!"

"Well, I don't have an extra helmet… so you can use mine."

"Ok, but if we die, I'll kill you…" _Please, not yet. Let's just see where this night takes us first. _Elsa walked to the side of her bike and sung her leg over the side. "Now, get on, and hold on to my waist. No matter what, don't let go," Elsa said. Anna nodded and meandered to the side of the bike, trailing Elsa's shoulder with her pointer finger. Swing her leg over, and wrapping her fragile arms around Elsa's waist, Elsa took a deep breath. She could smell the familiar Victoria's Secret perfume. "You ready?"

"I'm _so _ready!"

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go, baby." The word _body _flowed provocatively off her tongue. Shaking herself back to the moment, Elsa said, "I haven't been to Alki yet…"

"Ooh! I love Alki! There's this little hole-in-the-wall burger joint that I used to go to with my mom all the time! Let's go," Anna yelled from behind her helmet. Even though the helmet protected her, Elsa could see the red head's eyes twinkling with excitement. The blue was extenuated by Anna's loose fitting white blouse.

"Ok." Elsa took a deep, steady breath. "Hold on." Elsa eased her hand off the clutch while twisty the throttle. The bike shot forward, and Elsa could her Anna's thrilled scream. Elsa's braid flew behind her, and the wind ripped though her tattered black tee. It should've chilled Elsa to the bone, but the warmth of Anna's body clutching her, was all she needed.

Elsa followed the tight streets to 1-5. Going 60 MPH on the freeway apparently wasn't enough for Anna, for her yelled, "Faster, faster," through her helmet. _This girl is going to get me killed. _Elsa gave the more freedom and accelerated to 70 MPH, weaving in and out of traffic. The adrenalin flows her though body, and she felt a wave of ecstasy as she flew faster and faster past all of the Priuses and Hondas. Elsa saw the sign for the West Seattle Bridge and started to decelerate, taking the turn for the exit.

The speed limit slowed to a snail's pace, but it gave Elsa the opportunity get a glimpse of the Seattle skyline; the Space Needle stood tall and proud, with the Cascades faintly in the background. Elsa flowed the signs for the beach, and when the adrenaline subsided, she finally felt the wind. Seattle was known for it's bite, but this was something new. Moisture hung in the air and stuck to the blonde's exposed skin. But, yet again, Anna's body kept her warm.

Suddenly, Elsa felt Anna's arms release from her waist and pain stuck her. She quickly glimpsed behind her to see if Anna was still seated behind her. The red head hand her arms in the air and head back, taking in the moment and looking like she gave zero fucks. Finally Anna wrapped her arms around her again and looked at Elsa, give her a gentle shrug and smirk.

Driving a few miles down the beach, finally finding a parking spot, Elsa stopped the bike and placed the kickstand down. Anna hurriedly hoped off the bike. As Elsa dismounted Anna exclaimed, "Oh my fucking god, that was so much fun! Thank you, thank you, thank you! WOW! What a rush! Can we do that again," Anna asked jumping up and down.

Elsa laughed. It kind of shocked her, not hearing herself laugh in such a long time. "Well we kinda have to, if you're wanting me to get you home. Now, where is this place you told me about," Elsa asked as her got into her seat compartment and put on her leather jacket, more for style than comfort really.

"Oh, it's just a little farther down… it's called the Arendelle Guard."

* * *

><p>They walked in silence for a while. Anna let Elsa take in the sights and smells; that of the Puget Sound and the local hot-dog vender. Elsa knew this wasn't a typical fall day, and as if Anna had read her mind she suddenly said, "Wow, Seattle sure is treating you nice for coming to Alki for your first time."<p>

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean I know I've only been here about a month, but it's barely rained."

"The weather has been usually pleasant lately." _Great, now we're talking about the weather. Think of something to ask her. _"So, you said you used to come her with your mom?"

"Yeah. Before she died we used to come here all the time. We'd build sandcastles, go to Arendelle's for some fish and chips, and just watch the sunset."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It was the best time of my life…" Elsa didn't push any father on the subject. She knew how it felt to loose a parent. "We're almost there," Anna said in a quiet tone, obvious that a nerve had been struck.

They walked up to an old, wind beaten shack, with white faded letters spelling out "Ardel Gaud." This place looked like it hadn't been kept up in years, and needed a serious makeover. But, the smell that emanated from it was absolutely glorious. Elsa could smell fresh fish, fries, ice cream, and even bacon. _Bacon. _Elsa opened the door for Anna saying, "After you madam." And while stepping over the threshold, Anna looked over her shoulder, and quite dramatically said, "My hero!" _Mental self-five. Nailed it!_

Together, they walked up to the counter. "Hi, can I get a large fish and chips and a coke please? Fries extra crispy with a side of ranch," Anna spoke quickly. Elsa could see the happiness that this place brought her.

"Anything else I can get you," the cashier said looking at Elsa.

"Uh—can I get a bacon burger, no tomatoes onion, with a Sprite please?"

"Sure thing. The totally is gonna be $12.67." Anna started reaching for her pocket to hand the man money, but Elsa grabbed it, and smiled saying, "I've got this."

Anna responded with a coy smile and replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome! It's the least I can do for you showing me your favorite hideaway."

"Hey, I just wanted some fries! I was only using you for a ride," she winked.

"Uh huh—so you saying, 'This is the best thing ever,' on the highway was just you using me," Elsa joked, taking a sip of her Sprite.

"… Maybe."

"Thought so," Elsa laughed. Anna looked up at her with such gentle eyes. Elsa could see and sense the pain that the young girl hid. "Thank you… for this again."

"It's my pleasure… really. I wanted to see Alki, and what better way to do it with a cute girl?" Anna giggled and looked away. Finally, their food arrived and Anna immediately started to devour it, barely coming up for air. Elsa however, took her time. Savoring each and every bite. After swallowing she said, "Fuck, this is the best burger I've ever had!"

"I know right?! I told you they were the best," Anna said with her mouth full. _For such a delicate girl, she sure does eat like a Viking. _Elsa took off her jacket, making herself more comfortable. "Wow! I didn't see your tattoo before! I really like that. Is it a snowflake," Anna asked touching the ink on Elsa's bicep. "Thank you. I got it before we moved from Colorado. It reminds me of home. Plus, I played Hockey, and the girls on my team called me the 'Ice Queen'."

"The Ice Queen huh? That doesn't seem to fit you at all," Anna giggled.

"Well thank you," she smiled. Anna looked closer at the blondes lean biceps and stopped. "What's that," she asked, pointing to one of Elsa's cigarette burns.

"It's nothing," Elsa said turning away.

"You're so beautiful Elsa, and I know I haven't know you very long… 3 hours in fact. But, you deserve happiness, whether you think so or not. You're funny, cunning, smart, and you ride a fucking motorcycle! Look, just know that anybody would lucky to have you…"

"I'm too broken to be loved," Elsa whispered, tears starting to well. Anna suddenly stood up and sat beside the blonde. "You're not broken… you're just—kind of bent." Anna took Elsa into an embrace. Elsa breathed in the red head's perfume and soaked in her warmth. Elsa felt so at peace. She her wall start to crack. Elsa shed a single tear and whispered, "Thank you."

"Do you want to build a sandcastle?"

"Yes please," she whimpered. Kissing Elsa gently on the cheek.

"Let me smoke first."

* * *

><p><strong>Since I haven't really introduced myself, I'm Olivia. I'm having so much fun writing this story, and I'm glad everyone's been enjoying it so far, too. I'll be trying my best to add a new chapter every day. I love hearing the reviews, and if you have some input for me, I'd love to hear it. Trying my best to respond to all of the reviews. Have a nice night everyone and I hope that this story melts your heart, like Elsa's. <strong>


	4. Flush

**Since I haven't really introduced myself, I'm Olivia. I'm having so much fun writing this story, and I'm glad everyone's been enjoying it so far, too. I'll be trying my best to add a new chapter every day. I love hearing the reviews, and if you have some input for me, I'd love to hear it. Trying my best to respond to all of the reviews. Have a nice night everyone and I hope that this story melts your heart, like Elsa's. **

* * *

><p>Elsa took a long drag off her mentol, letting the smoke engulf her lungs. It calmed her more than anything else. Allowing herself to take deep breaths and zone out for a minute. <em>Could someone really love me? Never have I allowed myself to care about anything that wasn't certain… which was everything. Life. Life isn't certain, the weather isn't certain, the slight chance that this girl may be standing beside me tomorrow, the next day, or years from now. Conceal... never feel. Protect myself. <em>But, looking at the young girl that stood next her (allowing her to smoke next to her with protest) a candle was lit inside Elsa. It gave her hope for tomorrow. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Anna stood in silence, knowing that's the only thing Elsa needed… someone's presence. Anna understood that. Anna loved the silence sometimes as well, but her mind was so much louder than the outside world. Constantly running scenarios in her mind of how this day could end. She saw only three opinions; really bad, really good, or just a memory that would fade, like Seattle's strange season.

Elsa finished her cigarette, throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready," Anna smiled. They walked across the street to the sand and the distance between them closed. Elsa could feel it; could feel the red head's shoulders lightly touching hers. All she could do was smile. They walked across the sand, feet sinking in. "I have to confess something to you," Elsa said.

"Uh oh…"

"I've never been to the beach…"

"Well today is just filled with a bunch of firsts," Anna replied with a gentle shove. Elsa laughed and shoved her back, but Anna being the clumsy girl she was, fell into the sand, pulling Elsa with her. Elsa landed right on top of her. Shocked, Elsa stared into Anna's blue eyes, seeing the young girl smile beneath her, Anna's shirt falling open at the top, exposing the top of Anna's breasts. Elsa felt the delicate frame beneath her and lust rose in her. It burned her ears and her face became flush. _No, no I can't do this. Not yet. _

Anna was just as startled as Elsa. But she loved the feeling of the weight on her body, pushing her into the sand. Anna looked and saw the sheer embarrassment in Elsa's eyes and her heart skipped a beat. The butterflies rose in her and she gave a huge smile. _Please, just kiss me. That's all I want. _"I—I'm sorry," Elsa stuttered.

"No, it's my fault," Anna said. "I'm a just a klutz." They laid there in silence for a few more seconds and Elsa finally rolled off her. Going into a sitting position, Elsa adjusted her braid. Her fingers became tangled and she gave up, releasing her locks. Her hair fell onto her shoulders. Anna sat up and stared in awe at Elsa's simple beauty. How pale and soft her skin was; how strong and stalwart her hands were; the way Elsa looked at her, trying to read her mind and body. Something stuck Anna and she realized… _Fuck me, I'm in love. _

* * *

><p>Together they walked to the water, until they found a decent spot, where the sand laid flat. "Sooo, we don't have a bucket… or shovels."<p>

"I just realized that," Anna giggled. "We just use our hands?"

"I knew God gave me big hands for a reason," Elsa said sarcastically. Anna looked away quickly. _God didn't give you big hands to make sandcastles…_

"So, you're going to have to teach me how to do this?"

"What, how to use your hands," Anna winked.

"Uh— the," Elsa cleared her throat. "The sandcastle."

"Oh, it's pretty simple. Just grab some wet sand, pack it into the shape you want, enjoy."

"Sounds easier said than done."

"Here, watch," Anna said grabbing some damp sand and placing it in a mound on the ground. She began shaping it, making it resemble a single tower. "Your turn!" Elsa took more wet sand and began shaping it. Her tower looked more like a block of cheese. "Like this," Elsa asked. Anna just laughed, grabbing Elsa's hands helping her mold the trusses. "Like that," Anna turned and smiled at Elsa. They turned and looked at the water as the sun began to set. The reds and oranges were brilliant tonight. It looked like the sky was on fire.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're really beautiful. I don't mean in a strange way, since we just met. But I really think that you're quite beautiful, and it's weird for me to say that, but – I just think that you're one of the prettiest girls I've seen in a long time. I'm really glad I came and got coffee today. I'm sorry I'm babbling, but I didn't know where this day was going to go, and I haven't made any friends here yet, and I don't know I just…"

"Elsa, just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>I see a lot of myself in Elsa, which makes writing this story easy. I think that if you can relate to someone, it's one of the best connections you can make. I love Elsa because you can see how much pain she's in, but later, she's such a strong, confident woman. She finally wasn't afraid of who she was and freed herself. Over the past 6 months I've slowly allowed myself to be who I am, and it has been the best time of my life. I hope this story is touching and healing you as much as it does me. <strong>


	5. The Kiss

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been so overwhelmed with school and work lately. I hope you enjoy this kissing chapter. I thought, "Why not make an entire chapter about a kiss?" Everyone loves a good erotic chapter right? **

Elsa hesitated. Her lips quivered as she looked down at Anna's supple lips. Elsa looked into Anna's eyes to try and read her mind and see if that's what she really wanted. _She really wants me. No one's ever wanted me before._ Elsa reached up and ran her fingers over Anna's rosy cheek, and saw her breath catch.

She looked so much closer at the details of Anna's face. Freckles lay like mini galaxies across the red heads nose and cheeks; her eyes weren't actually blue, but a bluish-green… like ocean spray. Her eyelashes were long and full, and every time she blinked Elsa imagined a slight breeze from the long lashes. And her lips… _god her lips. _The lines of her lips were like Da Vinci himself painted them himself. They were small, but somehow Elsa knew that they would fit together perfectly. Her lips were a color that reminded Elsa of a china dolls cheeks.

Elsa wrapped her hand around the back of Anna's neck and looked her in the eyes as she leaned in for the kiss. Anna's eyes were already closed, with a little smile. Elsa pulled the girl closer and their lips delicately met. They began the awkward dance of who kisses whose bottom lip and who stays on the top lip. But, when they finally relaxed and found each other's stride, the pace quickened and became more desperate. Elsa pulled her closer and entangled her fingers in the girl's locks. A moan rose from Anna's throat as Elsa's fingers dug into her neck. Elsa slid her tongue between the red head's lips and began to tease her.

Anna felt warmth flood between her thighs and she noticed that her panties were soaked. Elsa knew how to turn her on somehow… and she loved it. In response to Elsa's teasing, and caught the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth and began to nibble and pull on it. Elsa gasped and pulled her closer.

The kissing became of urgent and quick. Truthfully, Elsa hadn't madeout with many people before, and _never _a girl. But this was so much better than before. She so wrapped up in Anna's lips and the warmth that lay between her legs. Elsa felt Anna's hand slide down her waist and her fingers sinking deep into her hips.

Suddenly, Elsa felt a drop of water on her face. Shocked, she pulled away for her embrace. She looked up at the now dark sky, as raindrops began to fall one by one. Her eyes were still trying to adjust and focus. "It's raining!"

Anna cleared her throat. "It's about time! I started to miss the rain. Maybe we should go somewhere warmer and more comfortable?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"Well, we can go back to my place for some hot cocoa and a movie maybe? Have you seen _RENT_?"

"What's that…?"

"Oh my god Elsa, come on. Be prepared to get you mind blown," Anna said taking Elsa's hand. _It already is. _


	6. The Storm

They rode in silence across the bridge once more. Elsa drove the speed limit this time, taking into account the rain and slick roads. Now, Elsa had dated Meg before. She had kissed her. But, the kiss with Anna… This brought up a whole new issue. Was Meg really her first kiss? There was no emotion. There was no passion. "I don't think that kissing is, or can be romantic," Meg once told her. Yes, Anna was the first girl that Elsa had kissed.

Anna had given Elsa the address to her house, and she plugged it into her cell. The rain burned her face as she rode. It battered her skin, like a thousand stinging bees and made Elsa wince with every droplet. She wasn't used to this kind of rain, but somehow she found solitude in the patter of the drops.

As they drew closer to Anna's apartment in Queen Anne, Elsa felt her heart pounding against shirt. Nausea and sweat started to mingle with the rain on her brow. This girl made her feel things that she didn't even want to surface. The thought of being happy was almost as daunting as the fear of uncertainty. Which meant that the feelings she tried to harbor for so long, were surfacing. Elsa's gears started to turn and she began to feel overwhelmed with anxiety. Her hands started to shake and her breath became shallow. Her heart now thundered in her ears. The lightning cracked in her stomach and Elsa began to close up.

In the storm that was raging inside, Elsa felt the constant breathing of Anna against her back. She held onto that peace as anchor. _I'm not going to drown again. _Elsa regulated her breath so it matched Anna's perfectly, and the anxiety began to subside. The wave began to calm and she could see the sun breaking through the clouds. After a few more breaths, the storm the raged inside her ceased as fast as it had come.

* * *

><p>The Kiss was replay in Anna's mind as they past the Columbia Tower. The feeling of pure bliss that spread her body; the way the entire world shut off around them and how the only thing that Anna her were their own breathing; the slight smile that Elsa had when they kissed, even though Anna knew she probably didn't even notice.<p>

Anna began to feel Elsa breathing change and her body shaking. _Is she cold? _Anna wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde's waist and slowed her breathing. She began to drift back into her mind and how the day had progressed. Anna remembered the moment the blonde walked through the door. Tall, thin, long hair past her shoulders, a light dusting of eye shadow that made her eyes so icy it chilled cause Anna to shiver. Her lips. _Oh god, her lips. _Elsa thin lips curled into a slight smirk. All of these images played through her mind, over and over again.

Anna placed her head (well her helmet) on Elsa's back and took in a deep breath. She felt at peace with this stranger that she was pretty much straddling. Her legs closed tighter around Elsa's, and she felt so much security… while on the back of a speeding motorcycle going 60 MPH down the busy freeway.

Finally they took the exit for Anna's apartment. The reality hit her that this goddess would be coming over to her apartment to watch a movie… alone. _No Anna, not yet. Just a movie. Food. Tea. Possibly cuddling. ONLY CUDDLING. _

Anna had been in relationships that were purely lust. When kissing was involved it was minimal, no eye contact, no cuddling. They'd leave her bed, or vice versa, and Anna would feel like a sex toy. Used just for sex and pleasure. She'd regret it every time, but still, she'd be back in the same beds, or pure strangers. It only showed her how little she valued herself. It was an addiction she could never break. Never feeling good enough for the beauty of love and the chase of a relationship.

Thinking back now, Anna couldn't remember a relationship that had lasted more than a few months. Was it her? Did she allow herself to be treated like shit? Of course she did. She deserved it for being such a slut. But Elsa… Elsa made her want to change. Made her want to love herself, but she understood at that moment, that she would want to change even more. _Can I even do that? _Her gramma used to tell her that it only takes 21 days to break a bad habit, but it only takes one person to make you want to break it.

* * *

><p>The girls rolled up to the front of Anna's 15-story apartment building and parked in one of the designated spots. Dismounting the bike, Anna leaded the way into the newly renovated lobby. "Hello Gerda, how are you tonight," Anna asked the woman behind the desk.<p>

"Miss Anna! I'm doing very well, and who's this gorgeous girl?"

"This is Elsa," Anna said, taking hold of Elsa's hand. This made Elsa blush, but Anna just laughed.

"Hello Miss Elsa. And what are the plans for you two tonight?"

"I think we're just going to watch RENT and eat some pizza."

"That's a fine plan ma'am.

"Thank you Gerda," Anna said waving. They walked to the elevator and Anna pressed the arrow. Shorty after they heard _DING _and entered the elevator. As the door closed, Anna pushed the button for floor 14. She looked at the blonde with lust filled eyes and Elsa's heart began to race. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's chest and roughly slammed her against the wall of the elevator and began kissing her. Fast. Hard. Desperate. How many floors had they passed already? Elsa felt Anna's hand move and cup her sensitive breast, as she began to squeeze and massage her over her shirt.

The wave of lust that rushed over Elsa was intoxicating. She moaned as Anna teased her breast, and she dug her fingers into the small of the red head's back. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. _God dammit, she wanted this so bad. It had been months since Elsa had any physical touch. Not even a simple hug, let alone a hardcore makeout session.

Elsa pulled away, with a deep breath, "I – I can't do this."

Anna, stunned replied, "I'm sorry, I thought – I thought this is what you wanted."

"No, I do. God I do. I just want to take this, whatever this is, slow."

"God, I'm so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have, but dammit you're so sexy, and the way you looked at me…"

"You're not stupid. You're beautiful, and I want to cherish this moment. I don't want to fuck up another relationship. I'm with cuddling and watching a movie, but I just don't want to push this farther than I should, you know?"

Anna nodded. "I've been a slut since high school, giving anyone sex. It's an addiction, and I don't know how else to be." The elevator reached her floor. "Here," Elsa said taking Anna's hand with a smile. "I'll show you."


	7. I Get Off

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so consumed with life and my new job. Lately I haven't felt any inspiration to write. My mind is just numb and exhausted. I've had an identity crisis, but this time away has given me time to think and reflect… and to drink and smoke everyday. **

**But, on the bright side, I make boss ass tips at my new job!**

* * *

><p>The few hours that Elsa spent with Anna were bliss. After the little episode in the elevator, Elsa was nervous about how the rest of the night would pan out. But, it couldn't have gone better.<p>

They curled up on the couch and Anna popped in her copy of RENT. Elsa looked at a bookcase full of Disney VHS tapes. She just laughed and pointed at the bookcase. "It's nostalgic! Nothing's better than rewinding to the beginning and watching the previews. I've kept all of my old Disney movies," Anna said. This led to a fifteen-minute discussion about the conspiracies in Disney movies, as the previews played in the background.

Finally, the opening number came on. Elsa was so confused why people were burning notices and the entire neighborhood was in flames. But, she refrained from asking, when she looked over at Anna and saw her eyes glued to the screen with a huge smile on her face. She mouthed the words to every song, not uttering a word though… probably because she didn't want to spoil the beautiful harmonies.

When Act 1 finished, Anna got up to make popcorn and sat down again. "So, how do you like it so far," she asked giddily.

"Let me get this straight; that girl Maureen, who is fucking hot by the way, is protesting because they closed her space, Rodger is trying to write a song, Mimi is a stripper, Collins and Angel are hot for each other, and Mark is a third wheel?"

"You've pretty much got the gist of it so far," Anna laughed. "Just wait till the end!" They continued to watch through and through, and Elsa giggled when she saw Anna shed a tear when Angel died. _She's so cute; it's not even funny. _When the credits rolled on, Elsa exclaimed, "Wait, so pretty much everyone has AIDS?!"

Anna laughed heartily. "Basically."

"Well that fucking sucks…"

"Yeah… but did you like it?!"

Elsa paused. "Way more than I thought I would actually… and the company was pretty great, too," looking over at Anna.

"God, you're so sexy."

"I try," Elsa replied smartly. Anna gently shoved her and laughed. Elsa looked at her watch. _12:30. God mom is gonna kill me. _"I should probably get home soon though…"

"But whyyy? We're having so much fun!"

"I wish I could stay too, but my mom would freak if I got home late."

"Okay," Anna pouted. "I'll walk you out," she said running to the door. "Can I kiss you good night?"

"You don't even need to ask," Elsa said, closing the distance between their lips. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and stood on her the tips of her toes. The blonde felt her heart begin to race once more.

As Elsa broke away from the kiss, Anna was smiling at her. Elsa waved slightly as she began to leave and Anna told her to text her when she got home. Elsa promised she would, as the elevator door closed. The blonde inhaled deeply as she watched the lighted buttons descend on the panel. When the elevator reached the lobby, Elsa walked out and made her way to the front door. "Good night Miss Elsa, and please, drive safely."

"I will. Thank you Gerda, and have a nice rest of your night."

"I will do my best!" Elsa smiled and waved as she pushed the heavy door to the street. The wind had picked up and Elsa's braid began to release. Hurriedly, she put on her helmet and zipped up her jacket. Her house was about 15 minutes from Anna's building. She started her bike and pulled away from the curb, backtracking to the coffee shop to find her way home.

The streets were empty as she sped along, images from the day playing in her mind. _Thank god I'm not a guy, or else I would've had a boner the entire day. But, if I was, that means that Anna could've… Fuck, stop thinking about her that way. She's not like that anymore, and she said she wanted to change. I have to be better for her. For me. I guess I just have to be better. _She arrived at the coffee shop at 1 a.m. and sat silently outside, taking in the sweet smell of pines and the salty air from the Pacific. The mist from Puget Sound danced on her cheek as she looked up at what stars where actually visible within the city limits. _I hear it's beautiful in the San Juan's. I should go soon. Maybe take Anna with me? Yes. Yes, that's a good idea. _Elsa removed her helmet and placed her earbuds in her ears, and pressed play on her iPhone. The sound of Halestorm and Lzzy Hale screaming, "I get off on you, getting off on me," played in her helmet.

Elsa continued on her way back home, music blaring in her ears and fingers tingling from the cool breeze and mist. The streetlights flickered and danced like fireflies on a warm summer night. The thought made Elsa nostalgic, but yet, she was blissful here in Seattle. There was still so much to explore… so much to see and eat. Elsa had always loved exploring, especially alone. But, meeting Anna…

The idea of going camping and laying under the stars, while holding Anna; the concept seemed so foreign. The idea of finding love and being in a relationship made Elsa sick to her stomach… yet somehow there was an aching in her heart that drove her to the idea of happiness.

Happiness. It seemed like such a fairy tale. Elsa remembered when her father used to read her fairy tales about princesses, dragons, wizards, and The Snow Queen. The Snow Queen was her favorite tale. But she realized, as she grew up, that her father left out so much from the story. _I guess that's how life is; we only hear what we want to hear, and we only disclose what we want heard. _

Elsa arrived at home. She slowly walked up the steps to the door and took a shallow breath before turning the knob. The heavy oak door creaked loudly was she pushed it open. Elsa walked into the hallway and took off her boots and when she stood up, Elsa was startled when she saw her mother sitting in the front room with the fireplace roaring. "How was your day? Your text you sent me was very vague."

"It was pretty good, I guess."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, I went to that coffee shop you told me about and I met a girl—"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we went to Alki and had dinner at this small hole-in-the-wall place, then we built a sandcastle."

"Wow! You've never built one have you? We never got the chance too before."

"I know," Elsa said excitedly. She began to play with her hands. "Then she invited me back to her place." She saw the way that her mother smirked at her. "No mom, we didn't have sex. And can I just say that it's really weird with you just looking at me like that?"

"Hey, my little girl is growing up and getting laid!"

"MOM!"

"Sorry hunny," she laughed. "Please, continue your story."

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued, "We went back to her place and we watched RENT. She made popcorn and we cuddled and kissed a little bit. But that's _all _we did. Believe me, I wanted more, but I knew that it wasn't the right time… Fuck, I don't even know why I'm telling you these things."

Her mother smiled slightly and replied, "I'm glad you feel safe enough talking to me about these kinds of things. I know that I wasn't really there for you before, but I want you to know that I am now. It's hard opening up after such a long time of silence, but I hope you know that I love you with all my heart. It was hard for you when you told me you were gay, I know. And I also know that I didn't react very well."

"Taking away my car, phone, and computer, and forbidding me from seeing or speaking to her again… yeah, that was a little much."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Elsa nodded. "Now, tell me a little about this girl!"


	8. Sum1 Like U

_Home :)__  
><em>

_Oh thank god! I thought u died or sumthing!_

_Haha nope! Just talked with my mum for a little bit._

_U call her mum? :)__  
><em>

_Well, it makes me feel more sophisticated. _

Anna had been holding her phone for the past hour, waiting for a text that may or may not come. She felt like she might have scared yet a poor, unfortunate soul away… again. The red head began playing over the possible mistakes she made through out the day. Dwelling of the little things that used to bother most of the people she had been with before; the way she laughs, how blunt she is, and how "free" she could be. Elsa didn't seem to really care though. In fact, she seemed to embrace Anna's strangeness. Being an only child never taught her social etiquette or how not to be a complete freak. Anna thought back, and her awkwardness and quirkiness had pushed so many people away. That, and her nymphomaniac tendencies, seemed to drive people away.

Anna tried to remember when she was "innocent." But, from the moment her parents told her how babies were made, she fantasized about getting pregnant, having babies, and what sex might be like. That's a lot for a five year old to take in. As soon as she hit puberty, her libido was in full swing, and her thoughts became progressively worse and more vivid. The first time she kissed a guy (an actual kiss) was in the 7th grade. Then, on one fateful night of sober truth or dare with her best friends Mahliah and Ramon, Anna tasted the lips of a girl. Soon after that, Anna and Mahliah slept together… twice. It completely ruined their friendship, but solidified Anna's sexuality. She never looked at boys the same way again. Sure, she saw guys and thought, "He's pretty attractive." She was gay, sure… but she also had eyes, too. Nonetheless, her eyes always wandered to girls' asses, and never guys'.

Anna would end up dating a girl for a few months, and then the girl would grow tired of Anna's "shit". That seemed to be the trend. Anna was a serial monogamist. Sadly, after a breakup, Anna would go on one-night stand benders. Sex began to feel more like a game than a thing that should be shared between two people that love and care about one another. Anna would constantly ask herself what love was, never to find the answer. Her bestfriend Olaf told her once that true love "is putting someone else before yourself." Anna never understood that. She had built a wall up in her heart that kept getting bigger and bigger.

_Ur oh so sophisticated lol_

_I try ;)_

Anna waited for 5 minutes to reply. "You gotta keep them waiting and guessing what you could be doing when you're not talking to them," Olaf used to tell her.

_I really had fun 2day_

_I did too. We should hang out again soon._

_Are u sure? My awkwardness didnt scare u away? :p_

_No, not at all! In fact, I found it quite endearing. _

_Well I'm glad u like it lol_

_What are you up to… right… NOW!_

_Hmmm…_

_I'm starring at the ceiling wondering what a beautiful blonde is doing right now. _

_Well, at the moment, I'm contemplating whether or not to go get some popcorn and watch Donnie Darko. _

_WHY R U EVEN CONTEMPLATING IT?! DO IT!_

_I WILL!_

_GOOD!_

_You're so cute :)__  
><em>

_I'm really not though. Once u hear me burp u'll never want 2 speak to me again…_

_Lies! Now, when you hear ME burp… that's another story. _

_Mmmm, so sexy ;)_

_Oh, it's how I seduce allll the girls._

_I bet! Lol_

_How do you feel right now?_

How _did _Anna feel right now? Elated? Nervous?

_I'm scared…_

_Why are you scared?_

_I'm scared 2 like sum1 and they leave…_

_Well, let's take whatever this is slow and see where life takes us. No need to be scared._

_Easier said then done…_

_I know. I know that it's not the same, but I'm scared too. I haven't been in a relationship, let alone kiss someone (besides you), in over a year I think? Maybe more?_

_My heart is ice. _

_Some people are worth melting for…_

Anna wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. She was petrified of the unknown. She was petrified to fall and not be caught. She was petrified to loose someone again. She was petrified to love, because she didn't know what love was. Anna was a nervous wreck. She hadn't felt this way about someone, especially someone so brand new to her, in such a long time. The last person to make her feel this way was Mahliah, and she stepped on her heart, lit it on fire, then stepped on it some more.

_I think I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe I'll see u at the coffee shop again?_

_Most definitely! Look for the tale, pale girl in a leather jacket and a cigarette behind her ear. _

_I don't think I could miss sum1 like that lol_

_Good night Anna_

_Good night Elsa_

Anna rolled onto her side, and the last thing that she thought of was the warmth the eminated off of Elsa's leather jacket as they flew down the freeway.


End file.
